staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
23 Maja 2001
TVP 1 06:30 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Wiadomości:6.35, 7.00, 7.25 oraz 6.55 Giełda 06:55 Giełda 07:30 Telezakupy 07:45 Kawa czy herbata 08:15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08:30 Wiadomości 08:42 Pogoda 08:45 Moje miasteczko; serial prod.kanadyjskiej 09:10 Jedyneczka; program dla dzieci 09:45 Bajeczki Jedyneczki; odc.114 10:00 Barnaby Jones; odc. 31; serial prod.USA 10:50 ZUS radzi 11:00 Katalog zabytków; Kwidzyn - zamek 11:10 Po prostu paragraf 11:30 Najsłodsze morze świata 11:50 Ekran z kwiatkiem 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes; rolniczy program informacyjny 12:20 Kontrasty - świat, ludzie, pieniądze 12:25 Samo życie 12:45 Klan; odc.475; telenowela TVP; powt. 13:10 Zwierzęta świata; W towarzystwie kruków cz.2; film dok.prod.angielskiej stereo 13:40 Święty; odc. 3 Potwór z Loch Ness; serial prod.angielskiej 14:30 Z koszyka pani Wandzi; magazyn konsumenta 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Bezpieczna Jedynka 15:30 Kulisy wojska 16:00 Rower Błażeja 16:25 Moda na sukces; odc. 1377; serial prod.USA 16:50 Premiery Opole 2001; Sami 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:35 Klan; odc. 476; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia?; quiz muzyczny stereo 18:30 Marzenia do spełnienia; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka; Ropuszy zwiad; serial anim.prod.angielskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:57 Sport 20:03 Pogoda 20:10 Okruchy życia; Mordercze żądze; 1996 film fab. USA/za zgodą rodziców/ 21:45 Oblicza mediów 22:10 Kronika kryminalna; zgodą rodziców 22:37 Monitor Wiadomości 23:05 Sportowy flesz 23:15 Gorąco polecam-Laureata Złotej Palmy; Cały ten zgiełk; 1979 film fab. USA/za zgodą rodziców/ 01:15 Rewizja nadzwyczajna; powt. 01:40 Czas na antyki; powt. 02:00 Kompozytorzy; G. Rossini; powt. 02:10 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.30 Dziennik krajowy 07.50 Studio urody - magazyn 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Złotopolscy (326) Kolczyk i chusteczka - telenowela, Polska 09.00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu 14.55 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna: Jak się nazywasz? - program prof. Jana Miodka i Władysława T. Stecewicza 15.10 Miami Sands (63) - serial obyczajowy, USA 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Janosik (10): Wszyscy za jednego - serial przygodowy, Polska 17.00 Po obu stronach Odry 17.30 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Dwójkomania 19.00 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 19.30 Mariawityzm we współczesnym świecie - reportaż 20.00 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 20.50 Dwójkomania 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Sport telegram 21.35 FORTUNA KOŁEM SIĘ TOCZY - komedia sensacyjna, USA 23.20 Auto - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23.40 Intryga w Istambule - film dok. 00.40 TRAMWAJ ZWANY POŻĄDANIEM (1/2) - dramat psychologiczny, USA 01.55 Europejski przegląd piłkarski 02.20 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Gdańsk 07.00 Seriale animowane 08.00 Panorama 08.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 08.35 Królowa serc (187, 188) 09.25 Książki z górnej półki 09.30 Bliżej prawa 09.45 To jest temat 10.00 W labiryncie (64) 10.30 Panorama morza 10.45 Telekurier 11.15 Viper (8) 12.00 Ten sam duch 12.15 Uśmiechnij się: Kabareton (2) 13.00 Podróże kolejami Europy 13.30 Kwartet 14.00 Kalejdoskop regionalny 14.10 Klan (107,108) 15.00 Białoruski Festiwal Piosenki 15.30 Praca w Unii 15.50 Regiony 16.10 Panorama 16.15 Studio Trójki 16.30 Wśród przyjaciół 16.50 Kino familijne: Cyrkowcy (31) 17.15 Studio Trójki 17.30 Temat wiejski 17.50 Kwiaty i ogrody 18.00 Panorama 18.20 Punkt - temat dnia 18.30 Zderzenia 19.00 Kino wieczorne: Polskie drogi (11-ost.) 20.30 Telekurier 21.05 Mówi Alan Patrige (6) 21.30 Panorama 21.40 Z wędką 22.00 To jest temat 22.15 Rozmowa dnia 22.35 Bliżej prawa 22.50 Ten sam duch 23.00 Zderzenia 23.30 Motosport - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23.55 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Robocop (1) - serial animowany 07.25 Polityczne graffiti - program publicystyczny 07.40 Słoneczny patrol (159) - serial przygodowy, USA, wyk. David Hasselhoff, Pamela Anderson, Alexandra Paul, Yasmine Bleeth 08.35 Strażnik Teksasu (114) - serial sensacyjny, USA, reż. Aaron Norris, wyk. Chuck Norris, Clarence Gilyard 09.30 Zbuntowany Anioł (266) - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Hernan Abrahamsohn, wyk. Natalia Oreiro, Facundo Arana, Fernanda Mistral 10.20 Cud miłości (19) - telenowela, Peru, reż. Augusto Tamayo, wyk. Sonya Smith, Roberto Mateso, Alberto Isola, Yvonne Frayssinet 11.15 Słodka trucizna (94) - serial obyczajowy, Brazylia 12.05 Przyjaciele (122) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Jennifer Aniston, Courtney Cox, Lisa Kudrow 12.35 Adam i Ewa (107) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 13.05 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 14.00 Disco Relax 15.00 Robocop (7) - serial animowany 15.30 Informacje 15.45 EUROTEL - magazyn Unii Europejskiej 15.55 Słoneczny patrol (160) - serial przygodowy, USA, wyk. David Hasselhoff, Pamela Anderson, Alexandra Paul, Yasmine Bleeth 16.45 Strażnik Teksasu (114) - serial sens., USA, reż. Aaron Norris, wyk. Chuck Norris, Sheree J. Wilson, Clarence Gilyard, Noble Willingham 17.45 Cud miłości (20) - telenowela 18.40 Informacje 18.45 Kurier TV 19.20 ZBUNTOWANY ANIOŁ (267) - telenowela, Argentyna 20.15 Dwa światy - reality show 20.40 Liga Mistrzów - finał 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 23.00 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.25 Polityczne graffiti - pr. publicystyczny 23.40 TELEWlZYJNE BIURO ŚLEDCZE - magaryn kryminalny 00.10 POŻEGNALNE PRZYJĘCIE - film obycz., USA, reż. Randal Kleiser, wyk. Eric Roberts, Olivia Newton-John, Lee Grant, Marlee Matlin 02.10 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Pożegnanie TVN 05.45 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 06.00 Kamila (48) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk, wyk. Biby Gaytan, Eduardo Capetillo, Enrique Lizalde 06.45 Telesklep 07.00 Przeklęta miłość (84) - serial obyczajowy, Kolumbia, reż. Augustin Restrepo, wyk. Osvaldo Rios, Susana Torres, Rolando Tarajano 07.50 Trzy małe duszki (38) - serial animowany (25 min) 08.15 Oliver Twist (46) - serial anim. 08.40 Przygody Syrenki (19) - serial animowany 09.05 Przyjaciel Bob (4/52) - serial animowany (25 min) 09.30 Telesklep 10.30 Big Brother - reality show 11.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12.00 Nauka jazdy - serial dok. 12.30 Super wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 13.00 Trzy małe duszki (38) - serial animowany 13.30 Oliver Twist (46) - serial anim. 13.55 Przygody Syrenki (19) - serial animowany 14.20 Bob in a Bottle (4/52) - serial animowany 14.45 Krok za krokiem (22) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Patrick Duffy, Suzanne Sommers, Stacy Keanan 15.15 Milionerzy - teleturniej 16.00 TVN Fakty i prognoza pogody 16.20 W niewoli uczuć (108) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk, wyk. Victoria Ruffo, Cesar Evora, Fernando Colunga, Aracely Arambula 17.15 Telegra - psychozabawa 17.45 Big Brother: W cztery oczy - reality show 18.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Kropka nad i - pr. publicystyczny 19.45 Sport 20.00 Big Brother - reality show 20.45 ŚCIGANY (12) - serial sens. 21.45 BEVERLY HILLS 90210 (70) - serial obyczajowy, USA 22.45 TVN Fakty 22.55 Nocne rozmowy w toku 23.40 Big Brother: Extra - reality show 00.25 SUPERGLINY - mag. policyjny 00.55 Super Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 01.25 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 02.00 Nic straconego - pr. powtórkowe TV 4 06.00 Muzyczny VIP - mag. muzyczny 07.00 KINOmaniaK - odjazdowy magazyn muzyczny 07.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.20 Spiderman (36) - serial anim. 08.45 Jeździec Srebrnej Szabli (37) - serial animowany 09.15 Super Mario Brothers (52) - serial dla dzieci 09.45 Dwa światy - reality show 10.15 Bieg po szmal (10) - serial 10.45 Świat według Kiepskich (90) - serial komediowy, Polska 11.15 Dwa światy - reality show 11.30 Był sobie złodziej (20) - serial 12.30 Diagnoza morderstwo (15) - serial kryminalny, USA 13.25 KINOmaniaK 13.55 Muzyczny VIP - magazyn 14.45 Muzyczne listy 15.45 Garfield (112) - serial anim. 16.15 Spiderman (37) - serial anim. 16.45 Ja się zastrzelę (10) - serial komediowy, USA 17.15 Dwa światy - reality show 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Świat według Kiepskich (91) - serial komediowy, Polska 18.30 Dwa światy - reality show 19.00 PACIFIC BLUE (42) - serial sens., USA, wyk. Ralph Hernecker 20.00 Z Archiwum X (88) - serial sens., USA, reż. Daniel Sackheim, wyk. David Duchovny, Gillian Anderson 21.00 Ten drugi (16) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada, reż. David Warry Smith 22.00 Świat według Kiepskich (91) - serial komediowy, Polska 22.30 Dziennik i Informacje sportowe 22.45 ŻYCIE JAK SEN (14) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Brian Banben, Wendie Malick, Dorien Wilson 23.15 Dwa światy - reality show 00.15 CZWARTA WOJNA - dramat wojenny, USA, reż. John Frankemheimer, wyk. Roy Scheider, Jurgen Prochnow, Tim Reid, Lara Harris 02.05 Spotkajmy się - magazyn 02.35 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 03.35 Strefa P - program muzyczny 04.05 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 06.00 Teledyski 07.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki 09.25 Teleshopping 09.55 Śmiej się razem z nami 10.25 Izabella (110) - telenowela, Peru 11.15 Perła (21) - telenowela, Meksyk 12.00 W akcji - magazyn sensacji 12.25 Teleshopping 13.25 Gliniarze na motorach (20) 14.20 Izabella (111) 15.10 Odjazdowe kreskówki 17.35 Gliniarze na motorach (21) 18.30 W akcji - magazyn sensacji 19.00 Wzywam dr. Brucknera (38) 20.00 Dowody winy - dramat obyczajowy, USA 21.45 52 minuty: W cieniu wulkanu - smak zwycięstwa 22.50 Jej dwa życia - thriller, USA 00.35 Wzywam dr. Brucknera (38) 01.30 52 minuty: W cieniu wulkanu - smak zwycięstwa 03.00 Jej dwa życia - thriller, USA 04.30 Teleshopping TV Polonia 06:00 Camerata; magazyn muzyczny; powt. 06:30 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Wiadomości:6.35, 7.00, 7.25 oraz 6.55 Giełda 07:30 Wieści polonijne; powt. 07:45 Kawa czy herbata 08:15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08:30 Wiadomości 08:40 Klan; odc. 463; telenowela TVP 09:05 Wyprawy z Azymutem; Tam, gdzie nie mieszka Królewna Śnieżka, czyli...Sudety; program dla młodych widzów 09:30 Sukces; odc. 7 /36/; 2000 serial TVP; reż: Andrzej Kostenko; wyk: Dorota Deląg, Piotr Machalica, Andrzej Pieczyński, Marzena Trybała; powt. 10:00 Dalecy - Bliscy; program publicystyczny; powt. 10:30 Podwodna Polska - Wraki Bałtyku; cz. 2; reportaż Jacka Piotrowskiego; powt. 10:55 "Od La Scali do Piwnicy Pod Baranami" czyli pieśni Jana Kiepury...; śpiewa Jacek Wójcicki; wyk: Jacek Wójcicki i Beata Rybotycka; powt. 11:40 Kompozytorzy; George Gershwin; powt. 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Warszawa znana i nieznana; Wczoraj i dziś Ogrodu Botanicznego; program Jolanty Adamiec - Furgał 12:30 Koncert zespołu-"Krywań" 12:50 U wód...; W literackim uzdrowisku; program Leszka Wiśniewskiego; powt. 13:10 Klan; odc. 463; telenowela TVP; powt. 13:35 Gość Jedynki; powt. 13:45 Forum; program publicystyczny; powt. 14:40 Ludzie listy piszą; powt. 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Benefis Tadeusza Huka - "Tylko dla mężczyzn"; stereo; reż: Krzysztof Jasiński; wyk: Grażyna Barszczewska, Anna Dymna, Sonia Bohosiewicz, Joanna Mendyka, Anna Polony, Dorota Pomykała, Beata Rybotycka, Dorota Segda, Marek Grechuta, Marek Kondrat, Edward Linde - Lubaszenko, Radosław Pazura, Leszek Piskorz, Leszek Świgoń, Rafał Jendrzejczyk; powt. 16:05 Raj; magazyn katolicki 16:30 Noddy; odc. 11 /39/ - Podejrzenia; serial animowany prod. USA 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:35 Spacery z dziadkiem; program dla dzieci 17:50 U progu...; Poezja życia; program publicystyczny 18:20 Telezakupy 18:35 Klan; odc. 463; telenowela TVP; powt. 19:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - program Jacka Fedorowicza 19:15 Dobranocka; Nils i dzikie gęsi; odc. 5 - Orzeł; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Pogoda 19:57 Sport 20:00 Sceny dziecięce z życia prowincji; 1984 film obyczajowy prod. polskiej (136'); reż: Tomasz Zygadło; wyk: Dariusz Siatkowski, Ewa Wiśniewska, Jerzy Trela, Jan Jankowski 22:15 Forum Polonijne: Odpowiedzi na pytania 22:30 Panorama 22:50 Sport-telegram 23:00 Ogród sztuk; Podróż na Wschód; program Kamili Dreckiej 23:30 U wód...; W literackim uzdrowisku; program Leszka Wiśniewskiego; powt. 23:50 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie 00:30 Monitor Wiadomości 01:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - program Jacka Fedorowicza; powt. 01:15 Nils i dzikie gęsi; odc. 5 - Orzeł; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:55 Sport-telegram; powt. 01:59 Pogoda; powt. 02:00 Klan; odc. 463; telenowela TVP; powt. 02:30 Sceny dziecięce z życia prowincji; 1984 film obyczajowy prod. polskiej (136'); reż: Tomasz Zygadło; wyk: Dariusz Siatkowski, Ewa Wiśniewska, Jerzy Trela, Jan Jankowski; powt. 04:45 Forum Polonijne: Odpowiedzi na pytania; powt. 05:00 Panorama; powt. 05:20 Sport-telegram; powt. 05:30 Kulisy wojska; reportaż Bartosza Skiby i Tomasza Jaworskiego 06:00 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 7.15 Telesklep 8.15 Straż przybrzeżna - serial 9.05 Pytania Krzysztofa Skowrońskiego 9.20 Casper i przyjaciele - serial anim. 9.45 Rycerz Redwall - serial anim. 10.10 Dotyk anioła - serial 11.00 Cudowne lata - serial 11.30 Humory Waldemara Ogińskiego - talk show 12.20 Rytm serca - serial 13.10 Telesklep 13.40 Ulica zakochanych - telenowela 14.25 M kwadrat - talk show 15.00 Archiwum XX wieku 15.30 Casper i przyjaciele - serial anim. 15.55 Rycerz Redwall - serial anim. 16.15 Allo, allo - serial 16.45 Ulica zakochanych - telenowela 17.35 Remington Steele - serial 18.30 Wydarzenia, pogoda 18.35 Cudowne lata - serial 19.05 Dotyk anioła - serial 20.05 Humory Waldemara Ogińskiego 20.55 M kwadrat 21.30 Allo, allo - serial 22.00 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda 22.30 Pytania Krzysztofa Skowrońskiego 22.45 Czarno-biały 23.10 Pogotowie lotnicze - serial 24.00 Pasmo dokumentów 1.00 Zakończenie programu Canal + 7:05 Diabelski młyn 7:50 Minisport+ 7:55 Łapu-capu 8:00 Stepujący koń Marvin - animacja dla dzieci 8:25 Szeroki horyzont 9:20 Conrack - film obycz. USA, 1974 (101 min) reż. Martin Ritt, wyk.: Jon Voight, Paul Winfield, Madge Sinclair Madge Sinclair 11:05 Gwiezdne wojny V: Imperium kontratakuje - film s.f. USA, 1980 (121 min) Reż. Irvin Kershner, wyk.: Mark Hamill, Harison Ford, Carrie Fisher 13:10 Sezon na bażanty - pol. film sensac., 1986 (99 min) Reż. Wiesław Saniewski, wyk.: Cezary Harasimowicz, Ewa Błaszczyk, Anna Kaźmierczak 14:50 DESER: Czy człowiek jest dobry 15:00 Dwóch Jake'ów - film krym. USA, 1990 (131 min) Reż. Jack Nicholson, wyk.: Jack Nicholson, Harvey Keitel, Meg Tilly 17:15 Stepujący koń Marvin - animacja dla dzieci 17:40 Wstęp do meczu 18:00 Liga polska 20:00 Harrowhouse 11 - ang. film krymin., 1974 (90 min) Reż. Aram Avakian, wyst. Charles Grodin, Candice Bergen, James Mason 21:35 South Park 22:00 JSUPERDESER: Mistyczne jogurty 22:30 Tucker - konstruktor marzeń - film obycz. USA, 1988 (105 min) Reż. Francis Ford Coppola, wyk.: Jeff Bridges, Joan Allen, Martin Landau, 0:20 Liga+: mag. ligi polskiej 0:57 Magazyn sportowy 1:20 OSOBLIWOŚCI 2: Jestem dziś bardzo nie- bezpieczna 1:50 Sztuka latania - ang. film obycz., 1998 (96 min) Reż. Paul Greengrass, wyk.: Helena Bon- ham Carter, Kenneth Branagh 3:30 Wybory - komedia USA, 1999 (98 min) Reż. Alexander Payne, wyk.: Matthew Bro- derick, Reese Witherspoon, Loren Nelson 5:10 Kto sieje wiatr - film obycz. USA, 1999 (108 min) Reż. Daniel Petrie, wyk.: Jack Lemmon, George C. Scott, Piper Laurie HBO 06.30 Shiloh 2 - dramat ang.-amer., 1999 (92 min) 08.10 Jeśli się odnajdziemy - dramat pol., 1983 (86 min) Reż. Roman Załuski, wyk.: Krzysztof Kolberger, Anna Romantowska 09.45 Braciszek świnka - film familijny USA, 1999 (88 min) Reż. Erik Fleming, wyk.: Scarlett Johansen, Judge Reinhold 11.20 Brzuch Sylwii - komedia niem., 1999 (91 min) Reż. Hugo Egon Balder, wyk.: Joahim Kemmer, Alana Bock 13.00 Ocalić żołnierza - dramat USA, 1999 (86 min) Reż. Bob Clark, wyk.: Mark Harmon, Pat Morita 14.35 Wzorowe zachowanie - komedia USA, 2000 (85 min) Reż. Mark Rosman, wyk.: Maggie Lawson, Jim Abele 16.10 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 16.40 Johny Tsunami - film familijny USA, 1999 (87 min) Reż. Steve Boyum, wyk.: Brand on Baker, Cery- Hiroyuki Tagawa 18.15 Shiloh 2 - dramat ang.-amer., 1999 (92 min) Reż. Sandy Tung, wyk. : Michael Moriarty, Scott Wilson 20.00 Simon wkracza do akcji - niem.-amer. film akcji, 1999 (81 min) Reż. Kevin Elders, wyk.: Dennis Rodman, Dane Cook 21.30 Gorsza siostra - komedia USA, 1999 (124 min) 23.40 Historię tworzy się w nocy - dramat ang., 1999 (91 min) 01.15 Kamasutra - serial erot. USA 01.45 Zręczne ręce - horror USA, 1999 (88 min) 03.15 Pielgrzym - thriller USA, 1999 04.45 Johny Tsunami - film familijny USA, 1999 (87 min) Polsat 2 7.00 Wyprawy - serial dok., 8.00 Graffiti, 8.15 King Crimson - koncert, 9.00 Graffiti, 9.15 Iggy Pep - koncert, 10.00 Łowcy duchów - serial dok., 10.30 Archiwum Kontaktu: Szpot, 11.30 Afficionado: Heavy metal, 12.30 Focus - poznaj świat - serial dok., 13.00 Sport w Polsacie 2, 15.00 Afficionado: Rockowa gitara, 15.30 Informacje, 15.50 Biznes TV, 16.00 Łowcy duchów - serial dok., 16.25 Biznes TV, 16.30 Afficionado: Jazzowa gitara, 17.00 TV market, 17.20 Focus - poznaj świat - serial dok., 17.45 Dziennik, 18.00 Temat dnia, 18.15 Biznes TV, 18.20 Reportaż, 18.40 Informacje, 19.15 Okna na Chicago, 19.45 Afficionado: Rock, jazz, 20.15 Okna na Chicago, 20.45 Praktyczny przewodnik po Europie, 21.15 Graffiti - progr. publ., 21.25 Afficionado: Klasycy, 22.00 Graffiti, 22.10 Ludzie się liczą - serial dok. 22.40 Informacje, 22.55 Prognoza pogody, 23.00 Okna na Chicago, 23.30 Biznes TV, 23.35 Temat dnia, 23.50 Wyprawy - serial dok., 0.50 Graffiti - progr. publ., 1.05 Pożegnanie. Polonia 1 6.50 Bajka dla dzieci, 7.50 Top shop, 12.00 Geronimo - telenowela, 12.50 Helena i chłopcy - fr. serial dla młodzieży, 13.20 Program astrologiczny, 13.25 Werdykt - program prawniczy, 13.55 Top shop, 18.05 Geronimo - telenowela, 18.55 Helena i chłopcy - fr. serial dla młodzieży, 19.20 Program astrologiczny, 19.25 Prawo do narodzin - telenowela, 19.55 Bajki dla dzieci, 20.30 Orły (4) - film wł., 22.20 Program astrologiczny, 22.25 Werdykt - program prawniczy, 23.00 Top shop, 0.20 Playboy. Hallmark Channel 6:00 Martwe pole - dramat USA, 1993, 8.00 Druhny - dramat obycz. USA, 1989, 10.00 Sto dzieci Leny - dramat USA, 1987, 12.00 Rodzina Sary - film obycz. USA, 1999, 14.00 Tajemnica lady Audley - ang. film kostium., 2000, 16.00 Czego kobieta chce? - komedia USA, 1996, 18.00 Najdłuższy lot - thriller USA, 2000, 20.00 Jackie, Ethel, Joan: Kobiety Kennedych (1) - dramat obycz. USA, 2000, 22.00 Jeden dzień z życia pewnej pary - film obycz. USA, 1994, 0.00 Rodzina Sary. Skowronek - film obycz. USA, 1992, 2.00 Sto dzieci Leny - dramat USA, 1987, 4.00 Małpiarnia - film s.f., 1992. Romantica 6.00, 14.00, 22.00 Rosangelica (129), 7.00, 15.00, 23.00 Prawo do miłości (129), 8.00, 16.00, 0.00 Cała ty (110), 9.00, 17.00, 1.00 Słoneczniki dla Lucii (19), 10.00, 18.00 Rosangelica (128), 11.00, 19.00 Prawo do miłości (128), 12.00, 20.00 Cała ty (109), 13.00, 21.00 Słoneczniki dla Lucii (18). TCM 20.00 Bacall o Bogarcie - program dok., 21.30 Sokół maltański - kryminał USA, 1941 23.10 Viva Las Vegas - musical USA, 1964 0.35 Czarny dzień w Black Rock - dramat USA, 1955 National Geographic Channel 8.00 Niesamowite stworzenia: Narwal - podwodny jednorożec, 8.30 Powrót do natury: Foki w potrzebie, 9.00 Złota droga, 10:00 ścieżkami geniuszu, 11.00 Kresy nauki: Wulkany, 11.30 Z dreszczem: Temperatury i kosmos, 12.00 Potwór z Loch Ness, 13.00 Wielki Kanion - dziewicza podróż, 14.00 Niesamowite stworzenia: Narwal - podwodny jednorożec, 14.30 Powrót do natury: Foki w potrzebie, 15.00 Złota droga, 16.00 Ścieżkami geniuszu, 17.00 Kresy nauki: Wulkany, 17.30 Z dreszczem: Tempera- tury i kosmos, 18.00 Potwór z Loch Ness, 19.00 Niesamowite stworzenia: Żądza krwi, 19.30 Powrót do natury: Niedźwiedzie polarne za kratkami, 20.00 Świat jutra, 20.30 Tętno Ziemi, 21.00 Wyprawa na Marsa, 22.00 Zaginione światy: Archeologia: Kości i kamienie, 23.00 Mity i potwory: Zagadkowa bestia, 0.00 Sadhu: Hinduscy święci ludzie: Toczący się święty, 1.00 Świat jutra, 1.30 Tętno Ziemi. Discovery Channel 9:00 Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta: Wyspy Salomona, 9.25 Podróże Nicka: Anakonda, 9.55 Wszystko o...: Niedźwiedzie, 10.50 Czarna koszula, 11.45 Świat według Anny Walker: Islandia, 12.10 Punkty zwrotne historii: Wojny Zulusów, 12.40 Wulkaniczni detektywi, 14.25 Katastrofy budowlane: Najbezpieczniej w domu, 15.15 Niesamowite maszyny: Balony, 16.10 Zwoje znad Morza Martwego: Wyjaśnienie tajemnicy, 17.05 Punkty zwrotne historii: Wielka rewolucja rosyjska, 17.30 Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta, 18.00 Plac Kingsbury, 18.30 Wielka wyprawa: Hiszpania, 19.00 Dzika przyroda Alaski, 20.00 Świat według Anny Walker: Arkansas, 20.30 Pasjonaci z wyboru: Tiger Moth, 21.00 Diabelska Wyspa, 22.00 Superkonstrukcje: Największa na świecie platforma wiertnicza, 23.00 W poszukiwaniu Draculi, 0.00 Skrzydła: Harrier, 1.00 Niedokończona opowieść o Navy SEALS: Grenada, 2.00 Zwoje znad Morza Martwego: Wyjaśnienie tajemnicy. Eurosport 8.30 Piłka nożna, 9.30 Piłka wodna: PE, 10.30 Zapasy: ME w stylu klasycznym, Antalya, 11.30 AdNatura - mag., 12.30 Ma- gazyn olimpijski, 13.00 Kolarstwo górskie: PŚ, Sarentino, 13.30 Piłka nożna, 17.00 Boks, 18.30 Magazyn sportów motorowych, 19.00 Super Racing Weekend, 19.30 Tenis: Turniej French Open na kortach Rolanda Garrosa, 21.00 Gimnastyka artystyczna: Drużynowe ME, Riesa, 23.00 Eurosportnews report, 23.15 Golf: Zawody z cyklu US PGA Tour - MasterCard Colonial, Fort Worth, Teksas, 0.15 Judo: ME w hali Bercy, Paryż, 1.15 Eurosportnews report. Wizja Sport 12.00 Piłka nożna, 14.00 Magazyn piłkarski, 14.30 Motowizja - mag. aktualności ze świata sportów motorowych, 15.00 Gorący tydzień na lodzie - mag. ligi NHL, 15.30 Koszykówka - Euroliga: PAF Bolonia - Kinder Bolonia, 17.30 Liga NHL, 20.00 Liga NBA 22.00 Żużel: Ekstraliga. Ale kino! 8.00 Dokument: Kino euro- pejskie: Tam gdzie wszyst- ko się zaczęło 9.00 Liczę na wasze grzechy - kome- dia 10.25 Na krawędzi pra- wa - thriller 12.00 Bagdad Cafe - komedia 13:30 Zmącone śledztwo - thriller prod. francuskiej 15:00 Motodrama - kome- dia prod. polskiej 16:25 Czekając na światło - ko- media 17:55 Film krótkome- trażowy: Płomienie serca 18:10 Klute - thriller 20:00 Mocne Ale! Czarna tęcza - thriller 21:40 Wydział za- bójstw - film sensacyjny 23:35 Mishima: życie w czterech rozdziałach - dra- mat 1:35 Film krótkometra- żowy: Willy Nilly 1:50 Zakończenie programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Gdańsk z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Romantica z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wizja Sport z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2001 roku